


Thus Always to Tyrants

by sunnidaydreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hallucinations, Keith and Shiro are like brothers, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebellion, Shiro sides with Lotor, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Lotor is put on trial for the murder of countless Alteans. He proclaims his innocence, but only Shiro seems willing to listen. When a cruel verdict damns his people he puts to use a phrase he's learned, and the ensuing chaos turns the tide a bit.Chapter 1, 2, and 3 edited
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), past Lotor/Ven'Tar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. The Trial

There wasn't even a battle; one of the others had talked Allura into faking a ceasefire, and Lotor and his generals were captured the moment they set foot on the castle ship. When Lotor looked in confusion to Allura he received nothing but an icy stare in response. It sunk in at that moment, that there was no reconciliation on the horizon, nothing but betrayal and accusations lay in his future. Though his generals struggled valiantly to stay close to their Prince, they were all placed in separate cells, Lotor returning to the one that had housed him when he had first arrived.

They warped to Earth, the paladins receiving a hero's welcome, all save for Shiro; still weak from the body transfer he was immediately taken to the infirmary. Lotor, Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid were practically paraded through as they were led to the holding cells; heavily guarded by Altean gladiators and humans alike. They were kept separate, something that had Ezor and Zethrid in a tizzy as they were tired of being kept apart. In the end, Zethrid was sedated and Ezor threatened with the same. So heavily guarded as they were, she was powerless on her own so she sat down in her cell obediently.

Typically their food was brought by a random lower member of the coalition, and today this was the same, at least for his generals. Lotor, on the other hand, had a visitor: Commander Takeshi Shirogane. He set Lotor's meal in the slot; a simple meal of mashed potatoes, green beans, and a small meat patty.

He seemed to want to talk but stayed silent. Finally, Lotor lost his patience after Shiro kept starting and stopping talking.

"What can I help you with, Commander?" his voice dripped venom. He had thought Shiro a friend but had learned the hard way the Witch was always watching. Besides, this wasn't even the same Shiro; this was the real Shiro, the one who had died and come back. This was the Shiro he had never met.

"I know that we haven't met, not really but...but I think Allura was wrong not to at least hear your side." He said.

"My side? You mean I might be innocent of the crimes I'm accused of? Perish the thought!" Lotor nearly started laughing. He was as good as dead, so why were they even having this conversation?

"Be serious. I know Allura and Romelle are certain of themselves, but I still think Allura jumped the gun. There are two sides to every story, and no one has heard your side."

"Tell me, Commander-"

"Shiro."

Lotor looked at him in surprise. Really? He was allowed to address him so informally? What was his game?

"Shiro then. What point is there to hearing my side? Who would even believe me? Not Allura, that's for certain. From what I've seen, she has the final say."

Shiro stayed silent again, looking down at the cooled food sitting in the slot. "I can't help thinking of an old saying. 'Sic semper tyrannis. Thus always to tyrants.'"

Lotor was silent for a moment. "' Thus always to tyrants'? What does that mean?"

Shiro thought for a moment, trying to recall exactly what he had heard. "It means...that bad outcomes will or should befall tyrants. Basically, it means something like tyrants should always be overthrown, or otherwise punished."

"Sic semper tyrannis..." Lotor liked the sound of that.

\--

Over the next month, Shiro kept visiting, and their conversations strayed from his 'crimes' to other subjects, like Shiro's love life.

He told Lotor about past girlfriends and boyfriends. Adam, how they had met, fell in love. What had eventually led to their breakup. How they had tried to rekindle their friendship at least until Adam started going on about how he was right and Shiro should never have gone to Kerberos. He relentlessly brought up the suffering that Shiro had endured after being captured by the Galra, losing his arm and now dragged himself and the entire Earth into a war they didn't belong in.

Of course, this led to even more arguing and both storming off their separate ways.

Shiro even ended up telling Lotor about his illness, and how a checkup had revealed that he had been cured at some point. He almost broke into tears when telling Lotor this, but he managed to keep calm. He always waited for Lotor, waiting to see if he had anything to add, or if he wanted to talk about. Usually, he didn't, seemingly content with listening to Shiro.

Today, however, he had something he wanted to talk about.

"If I told you what happened at my colony, would you even believe me?" Lotor asked softly.

Shiro went over the words in his head. My colony. What did he mean? His as in he started it?

"I can't say if I'd believe you. Still, I think you have the right to tell your side. I'm willing to listen,"

Lotor nodded slowly. "I brought them together, the Alteans. Scattered across the galaxies, terrified of the smallest threats of exposure."

Shiro dragged a chair over, sitting close and leaning forward a little in interest.

"I took them to the Quantum Abyss, where I thought they would be safe. Where they should have been safe." Lotor trailed off, eyes lowering to the ground. "There was peace for a while, the colony steadily grew, families were formed. It was as close to paradise as I had ever seen."

He shifted in his seat, some of his hair falling over his shoulder. Absently he twirled some of it in his fingers, eyes empty. "Then the Witch found us."

\--

_Lotor's ship navigated through the abyss carefully, a strange feeling creeping up his neck. He felt a chill but desperately brushed it off. Surely no one could have followed him, this was just paranoia._

_He landed on the planet housing the colony, a smile forming on his lips. Lotor usually felt at peace here. He loved the people, and they loved him. There were no traitors among them. He was safe here._

_Until he turned around, and there she was._

\--

"She demanded that I surrender some of the colonists, or she would tell my father and take them all. I knew she wasn't bluffing. My father would hand them over to her in a heartbeat if it meant more quintessence, more Alteans dead." Lotor stopped and took a shaky breath. "I did what I had to. I had to save at least some of them from her. There was no other way."

Shiro swallowed heavily, a cold lump settling in his stomach. He knew only too well how difficult it was to fight back against the Witch. His scar and lack of arm spoke of that. "So it was Haggar, not you, draining them? For her experiments."

"Yes. For her damn experiments." Lotor spit out. He ground his teeth, angry with himself for breaking his promise to them. What was worse was that the Witch likely was taking all of them now, doing whatever sick tortures and experiments she pleased. Meanwhile, he sat in a cell, helpless, unable to protect them.

It hurt.

Shiro rose from his chair, standing tall. "I'm going to go talk to the others. They have to know this information."

As he turned to leave Lotor spoke again, making Shiro pause and look at him. "It won't matter. All Allura will hear is that I allowed Alteans to die. I'll be just as guilty in her eyes."

Shiro looked away, knowing deep down that he was right.

\--

Lotor was right, in the end. Allura wouldn't listen.

"So he let her kill them. He let her drain them." She snarled. "He's just as much at fault! He worked with her to drain my people of quintessence!"

"He had no choice! It was the only way to protect the majority! Would you rather that he let them all die?" Shiro argued back.

"He should have killed her! He should have saved them all!" Allura cried.

"So it's all or nothing? There's no in-between with you? Everyone or no one."

"Yes! If you can't save everyone what is the point?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Shiro, you have to understand-"

"Extremes can only lead to more pain. There is never a time where you choose like that. It hurts, but it's true." He headed for the door.

"Shiro! You can't mean that!"

"I'll see you later, Princess." He made sure the door was closed before he began walking as fast as he could to his room.

What kind of fools was he dealing with?

\--

A month later, as the IGF-Atlas began the final stages of construction, as the request for Sincline ships dismantling for study was undergoing finalization, Lotor was put on trial.

He was bound to his chair with ropes around his wrists, his generals behind him under guard, a set of three long tables with several people sat behind them before him.

Coran stood, Allura, Lance, and Pidge were behind the center, Shiro, Keith, and Hunk sitting behind the left, and three of the coalition leaders sat behind the right. Shiro looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

A chair was placed before them for the witnesses.

"Lotor, son of Zarkon, leader of the Galra Empire, you are charged with the mass murder and harvest of thousands of Alteans. How do you plead?" asked Coran.

He knew it wouldn't matter, but he spoke anyway. "Not guilty."

"Liar!" Allura cried as she stood.

"Princess, please! Sit down." 

She sat, glaring at Lotor.

"Let the record show that the defendant has pleaded not guilty."

–-

“Lotor had everyone on the colony worshiping him like a god. He even had a statue of himself built.”

Lotor chewed the inside of his cheek, rage bubbling inside him. He didn’t make them build that stupid statue! They built it on their own, as thanks to him. Lotor always hated that thing, but he knew they meant well.

“Then he started talking about a second colony, said the first was getting crowded.”

“And the true purpose of this colony?” The prosecutor, a human woman called Admiral Sanda, questioned.

“To harvest my peoples' quintessence! He was doing it for generations!” Romelle slammed her hands on the arms of the chairs and stood halfway.

“Sit down, miss!”

Romelle sat down with a ‘harumph!’ and pouted.

“How many people were taken to this second colony?” Sanda stood before Romelle, arms folded behind her back.

“Hundreds. Countless families were torn apart.”

“Have you seen this second colony?”

“Yes. I went there with Keith and Krolia.”

“Nothing further, you may return to the spectator area.”

–-

“We met Romelle first, in the forested area near the colony. We never spoke to any of the other colonists.”

“You never found that odd?”

“Excuse me?”

“You never found it odd that she just happened to be there, alone? That you never met any of the others?” Sanda pressed.

“Well she was doing her laundry, and the colony had no predator animals or anything.”

“Why not do laundry in the town, like everyone else? Was she not wanted there?”

“I-I don’t know, she never talked about that.”

“What about the second colony? What did you find there?”

Keith shifted in his seat, sitting up straighter. “We found Alteans in cryopods, all of them being drained or already drained.”

“Any sign of the accused?”

“Well, no.”

“Any files? Video footage?” Sanda was acting more like Lotor’s attorney at this point.

“We found Alteans in pods, what more was needed?”

“A connection to the accused! Finding pods on the word of one whistleblower, with no solid connection to the accused, does not mean he is the one who did it!”

Keith opened his mouth but shut it quickly. What could he say?

–-

“Emperor Lotor, what was the purpose of the second colony?”

Lotor’s chair had been pushed up before the so-called jury. “For Haggar’s experiments.”

“So,” Sanda walked slowly around him. “You were working with this Haggar?”

“No! I would never work with that witch!” Lotor hissed and leaned forward. “She forced me to give her subjects.”

“Forced you? You had no way to stop her?” Sanda stopped in front of Lotor.

“The witch threatened to tell my father about them, and he would have killed them all!”

“So to placate this Haggar, you allowed her to choose subjects for her experiments.”

“If I didn’t she would have killed them all. There was no other way.”

“Nothing further,”

\--

Not even a day passed before the verdict came back, no doubt influenced by Romelle and Allura's presence. 

"We find the defendant, Lotor of the Galra Empire, guilty on all counts."

A predictable outcome to be sure, but it still made Lotor feel sick. Once again the Princess got her way with little fight. Once more his people were thrown into deeper chaos, and now they would certainly be targeted by the coalition. 

"What will become of my people?" Lotor suddenly asked, interrupting whatever the Princess was rambling about this time.

"What?" Coran looked at him.  
"Keep silent!" Allura cried.

"What will become of my people? With me gone, will you protect them from Sendak? From anyone else that targets them?"

"The Galra will have to earn their entry to the Coalition. They will submit to our rule."

"You mean your rule, don't you?" Lotor accused.

"The Galra have no planet, they rely on shipments and imports from other planets. They have colonies on planets that they forced under their rule. The Galra will be under galactic rule, they will follow the rules the Coalition sets. They have no choice."

Lotor felt like vomiting. His people would be less than nothing under that system, planets could kick innocent families off planets entirely, refuse trade or enforce high prices on the simplest things. His people would perish under such rule.

"And what of me?" he questioned.

"You," Allura said dismissively. "You will be in a cell until the end of your days."

Lotor grit his teeth. "Sic semper tyrannis."

"What?"

"Sic semper tyrannis. Sic semper tyrannis!"

"Sic simper tyrannis! Wait...Sic semper tyrannis!" Ezor joined in.

"Sic semper tyrannis!" 

Zethrid.

"Sic semper tyrannis!"

Axca.

"Sic semper tyrannis! Sic semper tyrannis!" The four chanted as the Princess and her group scrambled to regain control.

"Silence!" She shouted to no avail.

Even as the other paladins started shouting Shiro silently stood, took a deep breath and shouted as loud as he could. "ENOUGH!"

The silence was deafening, all eyes on the Commander. He almost blushed from the sudden focus. He cleared his throat and walked over to Lotor's chair setting his right hand, a new prosthetic similar in appearance to the last but white and pale blue, carefully on one of the bindings on the arm. "I side with Lotor,"

He quickly burned through the ropes, setting Lotor free and chaos ensued.


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Lotor, and his generals head to the colony and Hunk and Keith make their choice.

The Generals attacked their guards, Axca grabbing a laser gun and burning through her ropes then freeing Ezor, who went invisible and started knocking people down. Zethrid broke through the ropes with her incredible strength and started throwing tables, while Shiro led Lotor through the door and down the corridor, ramming anyone in the way.

The generals followed after, Axca shooting at their pursuers, Shiro guiding them to the ships. The Sincline ships were still in the bay, it's not like there was anyone to steal them, and they scattered to their ships, Shiro with Lotor, and set about taking off. Despite the people shooting at them, the Sincline ships were simply too advanced, thanks to both Lotor's genius and the Princess's help.

Before Shiro knew it they were in space, speeding away from Earth. It felt strange, siding against the others of his own will, but it felt nice. It felt nice doing what he believed was right, not having to think about what the others thought of him.

\--

Keith stormed the halls, not even looking at the mangled security bots or injured personnel on the floor. How could Shiro do this! How could he side with Lotor? It didn't make sense to him; Shiro was good and kind, he would never do anything evil willingly! Lotor, he was evil, right? But if Shiro sided with him, he couldn't be all bad right? Shiro didn't just side with Lotor though, he left with him.

"Dammit!" he stopped and slammed his fist into the wall. 

Some of the medical workers looked at him before quickly looking away. Someone tapped his shoulder and Keith turned with his fist raised-

"Ahh, Keith it's me!" Hunk shrieked in panic.

Keith lowered his arm with a huff, looking at Hunk with tired eyes. "Sorry, Hunk. Didn't mean that,"

Hunk nodded and put a hand on Keith's shoulder. "You're not OK right now, right? Since Shiro bolted with Lotor?"

Keith hesitated before nodding. It was always about Shiro, he was really obvious wasn't he. Still, they had just got him back! So yeah, he was upset!

This time, though, Shiro left of his own will. He wasn't taken away. He left.

Tears welled in Keith's eyes, stinging and painful, Hunk gently squeezing his shoulder. "It must be hard. You two are so close. I can't imagine how upset I'd be if anything happened to my family."

Keith looked down, absently nodding, trying to piece together what to do now. Should he pursue Shiro? Is he an enemy now?

"Keith, I got to tell you something, in private." Hunk whispered.

The other paladin nodded in confusion, heading toward an empty room. They did a quick check around the area, you can never be too careful, then sat in the chairs. Hunk still looked nervous, like he was about to confess something awful. 

"Keith," he stopped to take a calming breath. "I think Shiro might be...right. I think that maybe Lotor was telling the truth."

Keith was stunned silent, unsure of how to respond to what was pretty much treason. By siding with Lotor, and now Shiro, he would become an enemy of the Coalition. Keith didn't know what might happen to Hunk; he's a Paladin and needed for Voltron, but he was on the enemy's side...but so was Shiro. Shiro would never take the side of anyone evil. 

Were the paladins evil?

"It doesn't matter," Keith stated. "I'm going after Shiro."

"I'm going too." Hunk stood.

Keith looked at him in confusion. "Umm...OK? If you want to."

"Shiro, the real Shiro, has never lead us astray before, right? So if he went with Lotor, there has to be some truth to his story."

Keith nodded again. "You're right. Let's go find Shiro!"

–-

“I can’t believe this! How could Shiro do this?” Allura cried as she helped Romelle to her feet.

Sanda and Coran were in a pile on the floor, as well as most of the others. Pidge helped Lance up with a groan, and Iverson sorted out Sanda and Coran.

Allura rushed out of the room, followed by the others, gasping softly at the state of the halls; people on the floor, bots destroyed and scattered.

“We have to go after them! Lotor can’t get away with what he’s done!”

“Princess, what about Shiro?”

“He’s obviously made his choice. If he sides with Lotor, then he’s our enemy too!” Allura declared.

\--

"Where are we headed?"

"The colony. I have to make sure they are safe from the Witch. I've been away too long." Lotor's voice dropped to a whisper. "Please, let them be safe..."

Shiro looked at him with concern, but couldn't blame him. Of course, he was worried about his people on the colony, the Galra that stood with him could at least defend themselves. 

"We'll get there in time. I'm sure of it." Shiro reassured him softly. He reached forward, placing a gentle hand on the Emperor's shoulder, hoping to reassure him a bit.

Lotor remained silent, looking instead to the navigator, hoping the Sincline ships were fast enough.

Shiro bit his lip, not sure what to do from here; all he really could do was sit in silence.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey, Axca? You think Lotor will be OK?" Ezor asked through the private channel.

"I'm not sure. This isn't something any of us expected."

"I guess you're right. Wasn't expecting the princess to betray him. I guess it was only skin-deep. Or, Altean-deep."

Ezor sat back with a sigh; Zethy would never do that to her. They had their fights, but they always trusted each other. Zethrid would at least let Ezor explain herself.

"Hey, Zethy?"

"Yea, Ezzy?"

"I love you,"

Zethrid smiled. "I love you, too, Ezor."

\--

Under the cover of night, Hunk and Keith took the yellow and black lions in pursuit of Lotor and Shiro.

They took only what they needed, though that meant they had to be quick to find Shiro and Lotor.

The lions could only charge on the Atlas now, so they had to be careful of how they spent their energy.

Otherwise, they might end up stranded.  
\--

_Several Days Later_

_Shiro was on the table, eyes glassy and wide open, but wait...if he was watching how was he on the table? One of the attending Galra turned toward him._

_"Ulaz?"_

_No, it wasn't Ulaz, it was someone working for the witch. Shiro's eyes went wide in horror as the Galra took a scalpel to his chest, cutting through the prisoner uniform, tossing the shredded bits to the floor. When his chest was bare the doctor started cutting into the skin, the Shiro on the table whined softly. _

__

__

_"No. Please, no."_

_Suddenly he was above the table, unable to do anything but watch in horror as he was vivisected._

"No! No!"

"Shiro! Wake up!"

Shiro jolted forward with a shout, right into Lotor's arms. He stayed there, resisting the urge to cry. Were those reflections of the clone's memories?

Lotor was stunned into stillness, holding Shiro loosely, lightly patting him on the back. "Are..." He cleared his throat. "Are you alright?"

Shiro nodded into Lotor's shoulder. "Yea, it was just a nightmare."

They parted, accidentally knocking heads, and staring at each other for a second before laughing. Then the sound of an alarm drew their attention.

"What's that?"

There was a planet before them.

"The colony."


	3. An Empty Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and his group reach the colony, the coalition starts falling apart and Keith and Hunk run into some trouble.

As soon as they landed Lotor practically threw himself from the ship, running as soon as his feet hit the ground. He ran toward the homes of his people, calling out as loudly as he could. He nearly ripped the door off the first house he reached, a deep terror building in him. 

"Merla!"

He ran to another house. "Luka?"

"Tavo!?"

He fell to his knees. "No! She's taken them!"

Shiro ran to Lotor's side, going to his knees as well. "We'll find them. I know we will."

"Finding them isn't the problem." His generals approached but kept their distance. "It's getting them back from the witch. Who knows what she may have done to them! She may already have killed them all!"

Lotor bent at the waist, pounding his fists onto the dirt, tears streaming down his face. "If I'd only been faster..."

Shiro gently rubbed his back. "When I was a child, I lost my grandfather and my mom almost nearly at the same time. A few years later, I lost my other mom. I was twenty when she died, already in the Garrison."

Lotor looked up at him.

"What I mean is, I may not have lost the same amount of people, but I know what it's like to lose them all."

He drew the other man into a hug, squeezing lightly. "We'll get your people back."

Lotor silently hugged back, resting his cheek on Shiro's shoulder. Suddenly Ezor was hugging them both, Axca and Zethrid not far behind. "We can do it! We'll save them!"

\--

"Anything?"

"Just the other's trying to ping us. How bout you?"

"Nothing," Keith sighed.

Hunk sat back, the autopilot kicking in seamlessly. "Did Kosmo come too?"

"He's not-yes, Kosmo came too."

Suddenly the wolf popped into the yellow lion. "Hey, buddy!"

Hunk ruffled his fur and scratched his ears. Keith closed his eyes, a headache already starting. 

Where are you, Shiro?

"Where do you think they went?" Keith almost whispered.

"Probably the colony,"

Keith's eyes shot open. The colony! He'd forgotten about the colony. How could he forget?

"Hunk, let's pick up the pace. They're a lot faster than us."

"Let's do this!"

The lions sped off, praying that they would reach them before they took off again. They had to reach them in time.

\--

"Why aren't they answering?"

"Why would they take off by themselves?"

"Is joining the coalition the best idea? They can't control a high-risk prisoner, and their people are leaving!"

Allura felt like the world was crashing down around her. Shiro had helped Lotor escape and Keith and Hunk had taken off without a word. Why was this happening? Why were they doing this?

Allura watched as another set of diplomats left, deeming the coalition too unstable to join.

They had to recapture Lotor. Shiro needed to be caught as well. 

They, and Honerva, were the universes most wanted.

Lotor wouldn’t get away with what he’d done, she’d make sure of it.

\--

They decided to stay the night at the colony, in Lotor's home there. He had a room to himself and two guest rooms, though he never understood the need for them.

Ezor and Zethrid decided to share a room, Axca opting for the couch, and Shiro took the last guest room. They ate a quick meal before turning in, the thought of comfortable beds and hot showers too good to resist. The colonists had kept the rooms aired and the bedclothes clean, meaning they could just plop into bed if they so desired.

Shiro took a hot bath, trying to relax his cramped muscles, and found himself thinking of the nightmare he'd had. Had those been the clone's memories? Or, at least, a reflection of them? Had he been forced to watch himself be cut open (a mirrored ceiling?), forced to see them fondle his insides?

Shiro suddenly felt sick, barely managing to keep it down, the thought of this other living being made to watch his own torture and vivisection just too much.

He thought of Lotor, how lonely he must be feeling now. Shiro knew how losing your whole family felt, maybe not all at once, but he knew how lonely it was.

He still felt a little hungry so after his bath he headed back into the dining area, blanching when he heard Zethrid and Ezor...getting familiar with each other. He shook his head with a laugh, grabbing a fruit that tasted similar to an apple and heading back to his room. He paused by Lotor's door, wanting to comfort him but not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

Shiro returned to his room.

\--

Lotor sat on his bed, looking through old building plans, and pictures that had been drawn for him by the others. They’d saved him just as much as he had saved them. The colonists had become his family, something he’d never had before then.

He smiled at the little stick figure drawing one of the children, named Dax, had drawn for him. Dax was a sweet kid, always running after Lotor and offering his help.

Several of the colonists had wanted him to teach them swordplay, even handing him a signed petition once, asking him to teach them.

He felt like a fool for not teaching them how to fight back.

There were more plans, more pictures, and quite a few love letters. He’d never reciprocated their affections but he never mocked them. Lotor kept the letters out of appreciation for their devotion.

He’d fallen in love once, and he’d lost her to his fathers' cruelty.

“Ven’tar. Would you think I’m a fool? I fell in love again, or so I thought.”

Lotor sighed and flopped back onto his bed, papers scattering, closing his eyes.

_What about Shiro?_

Lotor shot up. “Ven’tar?”

_Shiro seems nice. Maybe you could love him?_

“There’s more to love than niceness. There’s trust. I thought I could love, trust, Allura. Look where it’s got me.”

_You loved an idol, the perfect Altean Princess. With her, you could change the universe. You failed to see what lie beneath._

“And Shiro is different?”

_At least he will listen to you. Maybe there could be more. You have to take a chance on love, but you have to see them for who they are._

Lotor closed his eyes again. “I miss you, Ven’tar.”

_I miss you too. But you still have a chance at life and love. Be strong, my Lotor._

“I will. For you, Ven’tar.”  
\--

Honerva stood before the gathered Alteans, making ready to force her way into Oriande. The last she'd heard Lotor was captured by Voltron, and after she'd gained Oriande's powers she would save him, she would prove just how much she treasured her son. Together they would bring the universe to heel, in honor of her beloved husband.

She didn't have Zarkon, but she would have Lotor.

\--

Hunk jerked awake to an alarm blaring. "Keith, hostile fighters!"

They were faced with at least ten Galra fighters, likely followers of Lotor.

"Quiznak, we're outnumbered!"

They dodged and fired back as best as they could, having to resort to using the yellow lions' cannon to take out most of them. But they were on limited power sources, with no way to recharge. They had to run for it.

The fighters were persistent, chasing after them doggedly, still firing.

Keith had to double back, using the black lions' mouth blade to take out a few more. With that, the fighters gave up their pursuit, but now Keith and Hunk needed to find a place to rest, to hopefully recharge the lions.

If they couldn't, if more of those fighters came, they were goners.

\--

In the morning Lotor woke before the others, packing food, spare clothes, and other necessities. He stuffed the bags in the ships, trying not to let his frustration get the better of him. He would save his people. He would kill that witch, and he would resume ruling his people as peacefully as possible.

It would be hard work, he knew that well, but he would show his fellow Galra that peace was possible. 

Allura and her little coalition wouldn't stand in the way of his people's safety and happiness.

He thought of last night, hearing Ven’tar; it had to be a hallucination, brought about by his desperation and loneliness. Vision or not, she was right about Allura. Lotor had idolized the Altean princess, her father, and the hope she brought to the universe.

He was a fool to think she’d side with him, to think she’d truly love him.

"Lotor, good morning!"

He turned and spotted Shiro waving up at him.

"Good morning,"

Shiro climbed up to meet him. "Sleep well?"

"As well as I could." Lotor scolded himself for being so short with Shiro, it wasn't his fault.

"I understand," Shiro started helping him load the storage. "We will save them, Lotor."

Lotor sighed heavily. "I know, but until it is done I will be restless."

"I will be too," Lotor looked at him confused. "They are innocent people, tricked by someone who has nothing but bad intentions. Until they are safe I'll worry."

Lotor nodded, noticing his generals approaching, determination filling him. "Let's go save them then."


	4. Road Trip

There was only one place the witch could be headed, and Lotor did not intend to let her soil it: Oriande. If she got ahold of the power of Oriande who knew what kind of destruction she could cause. He'd failed his people twice now, both times because of the witch. 

He wouldn't fail them again.

Shiro, on the other hand, was worried; Honerva was stronger than anyone they had faced before, and they were only a handful of people. Would they be enough? They couldn't turn to Voltron or the coalition. They would have to be enough.

\--

Keith and Hunk had found a place to rest, a small, seemingly uninhabited forest-covered planet. They gathered wood for a fire and Keith hunted a rabbit-like creature, pink-furred and floppy-eared. Its eyes were black, as was its nose, and it was the size of a kangaroo. With Kosmo's help, it was taken down and dragged back to their little camp.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Hunk asked quietly.

"Who?" Keith asked around a mouthful of meat. Hunk didn't even have spices, how did he make this taste so good?

"Pidge and Lance? Shiro?"

"I don't know," Keith looked into the fire. "I just hope Shiro isn't in over his head."

"Yeah, he does tend to jump in head first, doesn't he?" Hunk laughed softly. "Our damsel in distress."

Keith laughed softly. "Every time."

They finished their meal in comfortable silence, letting Kosmo have the bones and Hunk stowing as much of the leftover meat as he could. 

"I'll take first watch, Keith. You get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Keith didn't move from his spot. Sleep sounded nice, but Hunk needed sleep too.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You get some shut-eye."

"Thanks, Hunk." Keith smiled a bit and lay down.

"Night, buddy."

\--

Allura was ready to tear her hair out; no word from Hunk or Keith, nothing on Lotor and Shiro or Honerva. Coalition diplomats walking out left and right. Everything was falling apart.

This was all Shiro's fault. 

He was the one who caused this by helping Lotor escape.

Shiro was going to pay for this.

\--

"How far do you think it is until we get to Oriande?" 

"It shouldn't be much longer, Ezor."

Lotor was admittedly nervous. Oriande had already rejected him, but if the witch had forced her way in, then he could have a second chance. He glanced back at Shiro; he seemed focused on something.

"Another nightmare?"

"Huh?" Shiro's head came up with a soft pop. "Ahh, quiznak. Now it pops?"

"What was that?" Lotor was concerned now. Was Shiro hurt?

"Just my neck, sometimes it does that."

"Are you hurt?" Lotor reached for the first aid kit he kept under the console in case of an emergency.

"No, I'm OK. My neck feels better actually." Shiro chuckled.

The communicator buzzed to life.

"How are you two holding up?" Axca questioned.

"We're alright. How are you?"

"A little stiff, but otherwise alright. Ezor, Zethrid?"

"Stiff as all quiznak."

"I told you I bend that way, not you, Zethy."

"Ezor! Too much information!"

"What? For all you know we were exercising."

"Ugh..."

Shiro bit his lip, a mixture of emotions taking over him. This is how the paladins used to be, silly and trusting and fun. But you could always rely on them. Now, ever since he was brought back, they seemed distant. Allura had gotten more aggressive, and even Keith seemed to keep his distance from him.

When everyone reunited with their families, their little found family had broken apart. 

He didn't know why. Maybe their bonds weren't as strong as he thought. He'd felt...alone.

Yet, here with Lotor and the generals, he felt that same fondness. Before he could say anything Lotor spoke up.

"There it is."  
\--

Honerva's people were melting down the statues, making powerful mecha that would aid her in conquering the universe. She, meanwhile, was going over the knowledge of Oriande once more, she had to be sure she'd found everything.

She had discovered a sample of Zarkon's DNA, hidden away in her old lab. Boarding the central command had been easy once Lotor was off the vessel. She'd been raiding the lab, taking everything of value, when Honerva had found the vial.

It was small, unassuming, covered in dust and hidden away. Thanks to good preservation tech, or perhaps luck, the sample was still usable.

It held Zarkon's DNA.

At some point in her life she'd taken a sample from her husband, and now...

She could bring him back to her.


	5. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Shiro have a moment, Hunk and Keith have a frightening revelation and Honerva makes plans.

Lotor felt like there was a pit in his stomach, heavy and cold. This was it, he would make this the final confrontation if he could. He'd save his people, and then he'd kill the witch.

Shiro felt the tension, and he was just as nervous. He remembered his fights with Haggar, he remembered what she did to him. How she violated him. He wasn't sure if he could face her after all that, but he would try.

"Lotor,"

"Yes, Shiro?" Lotor turned to look at him. 

"I'm...afraid." 

Lotor's eye widened in surprise. "Afraid? Of the witch?"

"Yes." Shiro closed his eyes and took a breath. "The past few times I've faced her I've always failed. What if I cause us to fail this time?"

"You won't," Lotor got out of his seat to kneel before Shiro. "We won't fail. Not this time."

Without another word he embraced Shiro softly, rubbing his back and putting his face in Lotor's shoulder; soundlessly Shiro began to cry.

"We will defeat the witch. We will save the colonists." Lotor pulled back and wiped Shiro's tears away. "We can do it."

"We will do it," Shiro stated.

\--

With no other choice, Allura and the remaining paladins went out after Shiro and Lotor. If Keith and Hunk were there...well unless they were arresting them they would be taken down also. Commander Iverson and Coran headed the Atlas, the lions in their bay with the MFE's, and everyone was at their stations.

It was time.

\--

Honerva stared at the vial in her hands, the sample of Zarkon's DNA. If she did this right she would be able to bring her husband back to her. They could be a family. Do this wrong and she lost her last chance to save her husband.

She took a deep breath. She would need to go to the cloning facility, secure several pods, maybe a hundred. They would need to be installed on her ship, if possible, so she could keep a close eye on them. 

Honerva had even found a backup for Lotor! If he still refused her, she could simply clone him as well. There were several samples from Lotor, likely taken as a child for some forgotten purpose. 

She smiled, cradling the vial. 

It was all coming together.

\--

Keith felt like his world was spinning, the others were still contacting them, but now they were sounding more like threats. As if they would arrest them on sight.

"Keith this is bad, the others are sounding like...like,"

"Like the bad guys."

"Yeah. What do we do." Hunk sounded like he was close to tears.

"We do what we set out to do; find Shiro and Lotor. Find out if Lotor is telling the truth. If the others want that to be a crime, then screw them!"

Hunk nodded. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

\--

"Closing in now."

"Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid. I just want to tell you how much you're staying by my side means."

"You could have just explained about Narti, ya know."

"I know that now," Lotor sighed.

"I forgive you Lotor," Axca was the first to speak.

"Me too!" Ezor chirped.

"Yea, me too," Zethrid said with a smile.

"Thank you." Lotor could feel the tears building, but he would not cry. Not this time. He had wronged his generals, and the fact that they forgave him was a huge relief.

Lotor took a deep breath and prepared for landing.

\--

"Empress Honerva! Foreign ships approaching!"

Honerva snapped around, eyes wide and confused. "How is that possible? What do these ships look like?"

"Dark blue and sleek. Should we try communicating?"

Honerva thought hard, what ships did she know that matched that description? "Lotor!"

"They are Prince Lotor's ships?"

"Wait until they land, let me handle this." 

"Yes, my lady."

\--

Lotor steeled himself for the confrontation. What had she told the colonists? What had she done to them, to Oriande? Would his people even believe him?

"This ends now."


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and his group face Honerva, and the crew of the Atlas start to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to have a slightly longer fight with Honerva. It's not much longer, but I don't think she'd stick around when outnumbered.

The Sincline ships landed with little fuss, and Lotor stopped to prepare himself. He looked to Shiro, still riddled with nerves, and nodded. Shiro met his eyes, still afraid of the witch, of failure.

"Let's go," Lotor offered Shiro his hand.

Shiro smiled and took it, letting Lotor help him out of the ship. As the others descended, Lotor froze in place, Shiro swallowing thickly.

"My son,"

\--

Allura thrashed another training bot, flinging it across the room with a crash. She'd been there for hours, destroying bot after bot, ignoring the others that came into the room. Lance and Coran had tried to get her to rest, only to be told to beat it, and Pidge had taken one look and walked away.

Allura was filled with rage; the coalition had all but fallen apart because of Lotor's escape and Shiro's betrayal. Because Keith and Hunk had taken off on their own. 

She'd lost control and didn't know how to get it back.

Another bot rose from the floor, set to the highest level Allura could manage, and the cycle began again.

\--

Keith and Hunk had landed on the colony planet, the empty town sending chills down Hunks' spine. So many homes left empty, people's belongings left as they were the day they disappeared. Children's toys collecting dust, clothes left abandoned on drying lines. 

"Creepy..." Hunk kept as close to Keith as he could, feeling like he'd disappear too if he got too far behind.

"It wasn't like this when mom and I met Romelle, then again it was night when we were here." 

"What if Lotor was telling the truth, what if Honerva took them away?"

"Then we're just as much to blame, for giving her the chance to take them." Keith bit his lip, Honerva had to have made her move as soon as word got out about them having Lotor. All of those colonists, thousands of them, and they had practically gift-wrapped them for her.

"She's got to be at Oriande. There's so much power there it's ridiculous." Hunk looked to the lions.

"Right, let's go!"

\--

Honerva looked at Lotor, ignoring the group of fools behind him. Only he mattered. 

"My son-"

"You are not my mother!"

She flinched. "How can you say that? We're blood,"

"You are not my mother, you will never be my mother. The only mother I know is my Dayak. She raised me from childhood. It's thanks to her I am the man I am now."

Lotor moved forward a few steps, Shiro coming to stand beside him. Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid backed them, glaring at Honerva.

"I see," Honerva said coldly. "Then you are useless-"

"Prince Lotor?"

"The Prince is here?"

"Prince Lotor!"

The Altean colonists crowded the entrance, ignoring Honerva in favor of looking to their Prince. They chattered amongst themselves, looking between their prince and Honerva in confusion.

"I thought he was being held captive?"

"Obviously not,"

"Then why are we preparing mechs?"

Lotor glared at Honerva before running back to his ship, using it as a platform to address the Alteans.

"This woman has lied to all of you! She is no mother of mine and no ally of yours! She's using all of you!"

Honerva snarled, throwing out her hands, black energy shooting from the tips; Lotor jumped down but he wasn't her target. 

Shiro screamed as the energy hit him, Honerva's voice ringing in his head. _You are still mine! I made you obey me!_

Lotor shoved Shiro out of the way, crying out as the energy hit him instead. Axca shot at Honerva who stopped attacking Lotor in favor of teleporting away. 

She reappeared a few feet away, readying another attack; Ezor leaped at her swinging her leg in a kick, Zethrid rushing forward. Honerva managed to dodge, firing at them but Ezor was too quick and Zethrid managed to roll out of the way in time. Lotor got up, drawing his sword and joining the fight, while Shiro took a moment to clear his head. 

He could still hear her, but he wouldn't let her control him, not this time. His sight was a bit blurry for a moment, but he was on his feet and attacking a moment later.

Honerva knew she was outnumbered, but if she fled they would follow.

Shiro swung his arm, his hand activated, nearly singeing Honerva's arm before she teleported again. Lotor was on her as soon as she reappeared, but she was too fast, grabbing his shoulder and sending dark energy through him. Shiro was closest, Ezor and the others closing fast, but Honerva threw Lotor at him, the energy now hitting both of them.

Ezor had Zethrid throw her, and Axca kept firing but Honerva called it quits, vanishing once more and not reappearing.

"She's gone..."

"Good, maybe she'll stay away this time."

"If only we were so lucky." Axca glared at the place where Honerva had been.

Lotor and Shiro lay on the ground, the colonists rushing over.

"Lotor? Are you OK?" Shiro's voice was barely above a whisper, throat hurting from screaming.

"Shiro...are you alright?" Lotor turned his head a little to see him, reaching out for Shiro.

"Yeah," Shiro took Lotor's hand. "I'll be OK."

"Prince Lotor!" A red-headed Altean fell to her knees in a skidding stop by their sides.

"Merla? You and the others, are you all unharmed?" Lotor released Shiro's hand and tried to sit up, only for Merla to gently push him back down.

"Stay there, my prince. Rest a little. Tavo!"

One of the men approached, kneeling next to them as well. "Take the prince inside, we'll help this one in."

Tavo nodded and picked Lotor up bridal style, carefully adjusting him before carrying him into the building as another man came forward to help Shiro, picking him up the same way.

They were taken to a small infirmary not too far in, placed next to each other as a doctor approached. "We need to remove your armor, Prince Lotor."

"Emperor Lotor, now," Axca stated as she, Ezor and Zethrid entered the room. "He's Emperor now."

"Emperor Lotor. We are all so glad to see you again, though I think I speak for all of us when I say this is all very confusing."

"I know Miria. When I have a chance I will address all of your questions and concerns." Lotor tried getting up again only for his generals to push him down this time. 

"Nu-uh mister!" Ezor chirped.

"You're on bed rest." Zethrid teased with a smile.

"It's only for a little while. You'll manage." Axca smiled too.

Shiro relaxed against the pillow; this was nice, a small moment of peace. The Alteans were safe. Yes, Honerva was still out there, and they had the coalition to deal with, but little moments like this were appreciated.

\-- 

Honerva raided her new lab, taking her samples and a few other necessities. She had to get out of here, but these were too important to leave behind. 

So Lotor wanted nothing to do with her? Fine! She'd make a new Lotor, one who was loyal, who loved her and his father. She'd bring Zarkon back, and the Galra empire would bend to his will once more. A Lotor and Zarkon who were loyal, who loved her.

It was all she wanted.

\--

Keith suddenly noticed a ping on his communications. 

"This is the Atlas, Allura speaking. Keith, I demand that you and Hunk return at once-"

He cut her off, blocking all attempts to communicate from the Atlas. "Hunk, Allura calling you too?"

"Not anymore. I kinda blocked her."

"Don't worry, I did too. We're almost at Oriande, think they'll catch onto us?"

"Probably. Should we get ready for a fight?" Hunk sounded unsure, and Keith couldn't blame him.

"That's a good question. We should be ready, just in case."

\--

Allura punched the console, startling the people around her. Coran stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and took a breath, walking away from the console. After a few steps, she turned to address the others.

"Hunk and Keith are no longer friends of the coalition. They are traitors, just like Shiro."

Pidge and Lance exchanged glances and Coran sighed heavily as Allura walked away.

Commander Iverson leaned in toward Veronica. "Since when did she have the power to do that?"

"Since when was she in charge? Does the coalition even have a leader?"

"I don't know, but little girls with too much power are a danger to themselves and others."

\--

Shiro and Lotor had pushed their beds together to look over Honerva's mech designs, neither mentioning how intimate it was, or how close it made them look.

Lotor flipped through the files, shaking his head. The designs were good, there was no denying that, but the quintessence weapons concerned him. One wrong swing and an entire planet could fall apart.

"What was she aiming for?"

"She told us that we were going to save you," 

Merla stepped into the room, eyeing the bed arraignment, and pulled up a seat. "We were going to save you, and get revenge on the ones that took you."

She looked down at her hands. "The way she put it, it seemed to make so much sense. We would save our savior; but now, it's clear she was using us. Why couldn't we see that?"

Lotor put his hand on hers. "Because you're all good people, who see only the good in others. I'm partially to blame; I never prepared you for people like her."

Merla smiled a little, patting Lotor's hands. "We'll do better from now on. I promise."

"I'll help, of course. But we don't need weapons. We'll return to the colony if all of you want to."

"Or you could integrate them into current Galra colonies, slowly," Shiro spoke up. "A little bit at a time."

Lotor nodded. "We could. Do you think you and the others could handle that? Living among the other races?"

"As long as we have our Emperor we can do anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Shiro and Lotor's relationship feel like it's moving too fast? In this canon, Lotor already had a crush on Shiro, even when he was getting romantic with Allura, but is it too fast? Hunk and Keith might end up together too I'm not sure yet.


	7. Relaxation and Revealing Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Shiro talk, the truth is told and Keith and Hunk learn a few things.

Lance and Pidge sat in the lounge, Pidge working on some program and Lance trying to play a game, but something was bothering him.

"Hey, Pidge?" He set his controller down. 

"Yeah?" She didn't even lookup.

"Has Allura always been in charge?"

Pidge paused, unsure. "I think so. I'm not sure."

"It just feels like she isn't in charge but she's trying to be, ya know?"

She hummed and shrugged her shoulders, returning to her programming.

"And she's so aggressive lately. I get that she's mad about Lotor and the others but she's all mad all the time."

"She has been pretty controlling lately."

Lance lay back into the cushions, staring at the ceiling. 

Was this the real Allura?

\--

It was decided they would stay on Oriande for a few days, repairing as much damage as they could and loading up the ship that had brought the Alteans there. Lotor refused to take advantage of what Honerva had done, no matter how much he wanted the knowledge of Oriande.

The colonists had quickly taken to Shiro and the ladies, acting as if they had known them all their lives. Shiro didn't seem to mind, neither did Ezor, but Axca and Zethrid were more uncomfortable with it.

They were able to move around now, despite the doctor's fussing, and with this bit of downtime, Lotor found himself drifting into his thoughts.

By now he knew Shiro was trustworthy, and the man had practically told him his life story...was it only about a phoeb ago? It felt like so much longer. 

Maybe he should talk to Shiro about himself? With the colonists safe there was finally a chance to relax a bit. Honerva was still out there, and perhaps she always would be. Well, not if he could help it, but still. He wouldn't let her control his life in any way.

And Shiro was a good man, he was kind and understanding. He was handsome, a good fighter and leader; he listened to his people and tried to help with their problems.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about this?

"Xevos?" He called for his temporary assistant.

"Yes, sir?" The young man peered around the corner at him.

"Do you know where Shiro is?"

"No, sir,"

"Thank you anyway," Lotor left to search for Shiro, quickly getting lost in his thoughts again.

\--

Shiro was helping some of the colonists move supplies into the transport ship, offering to lift the heavy stuff and haul it inside. He'd already loaded several boxes, and Luka was now trying to get him to take a break.

"You've been lifting all the heavy stuff! You need a break!"

"I say listen to her," Zethrid commented as she carried two containers by them.

"I'll be fine, Luka." Shiro smiled at her, reaching for another container. He'd long since abandoned his jacket and overshirt, glistening slightly from sweat. He was strong, that couldn't be denied, but he was weak compared to the Alteans and Zethrid. 

When he fumbled, sweat making his hands slip, Tavo caught the container easily and took over. "Maybe I do need a break..."

Luka was over in a flash, handing him a water pouch. "Told you," She teased.

Shiro stuck his tongue out and sipped his water.

Lotor walked into the bay, spotting Shiro with Luka; the light played off of Shiro's white hair and sweat, making him look like he was glowing. Or maybe Lotor needed his eyes checked. Either way, the sight made him stop short and swallow thickly. He'd always thought Shiro was attractive, but with what had happened with Allura he was nervous.

He'd given her his trust and she had betrayed that. How did he know it wouldn't happen again?

He took a breath and walked over to the group, putting on an air of confidence and control.

“Shiro, can you come with me for a moment?” He gestured for Shiro to follow him.

“Sure, what do you need?” Shiro caught up quickly, coat and overshirt hanging over his arm.

“I’d just like a chance to talk, that’s all. We haven’t had a chance to just talk, not since we were at the Garrison.”

Shiro was a bit surprised to be sure, but it was a good surprise. 

They stepped into a nearby room, empty save for a few crates, and sat down. Lotor licked his lips, wondering how to start; he had so much he wanted to say, but he was still afraid of being hurt again.

“Tell me more about yourself, Shiro.”

Shiro nodded, wondering where to begin. “Well, I told you about my love life, my illness...how I lost my parents and grandpa.”

“What about your childhood?”

“My childhood? Well, let’s see. I’m an only child, born in America. I’m Japanese-American, but my mom’s and grandpa always made sure I had access to either of my cultures.”

“What is America? Japanese?” Lotor was so confused. “Are they other planets near Earth?”

“No, America and Japan are countries, both on Earth. One of my mom’s and my Grandpa are from Japan, and my other mom is from America.”

“Does Earth have many countries?”

“More than a hundred. I’d have to check exactly how many, but I know it’s over one hundred.”

“So many different places on one planet? Amazing!” Lotor’s eyes were bright with interest.

“America alone has so many different sights! The Niagara falls, and the desert is beautiful, especially at night, or after it rains.” 

Lotor slowly tuned Shiro out, not that he meant to; Shiro just looked so happy as he spoke of his home. When he smiled it made Lotor feel a little odd, like Shiro’s joy was contagious.

“But my favorite place is the canyon near the Garrison. The sunsets are beautiful!”

“Yes you are,” Lotor whispered.

“Huh?”

Shiro looked at Lotor confused, making the other man clear his throat.

“I said I’m sure they are,” Lotor looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Shiro stared at him, suspicious, but went back to talking. “The canyon is good for hoverbike riding too. I jump the cliffs sometimes, the adrenaline rush is something else!”

“It sounds like fun.”

“It is,” Shiro was grinning. “What about you? I’ve told you all this stuff about me, but I know hardly anything about you.”

Lotor hesitated; here it was the moment of truth, the reason he’d wanted to talk to Shiro. “I was mostly raised by my Dayak. My father wanted little to do with me.”

Shiro frowned. He already knew that Zarkon was a shit father, but hearing it straight from Lotor made it real.

“No matter how well I did, in anything, it was never enough. I was an outcast among my peers, not that Dayak let me near them often. She said I was above them, but I think she was afraid of how they would treat me.”

“Because you’re half-Galra?” Shiro asked softly.

“Yes, but also because I am Zarkon’s son. What they saw was a pampered half-breed, not a true Galra. Half-Galra are always treated that way, like a stain upon the race.”

Lotor paused and looked down. Why did he want Shiro to know about him so much? Why did his chest feel tight like this?

“Are you OK, Lotor?”

Lotor looked up at him. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“Huh?”

“I thought I could trust the others, like Allura, but the minute someone said I had committed a crime I was declared an enemy.”

Shiro was silent for a moment, Lotor had a point after all. “I don’t know how to convince you I can be trusted, but I do know this: I want to help, and I care about you. I’ll do whatever I must to convince you, but for now, I can only ask that you try to trust me.”

Shiro took Lotor’s hand and squeezed gently, smiling at him again. Lotor smiled a little as well.

“Then I’ll try. I’ll try to trust you.”

–-

“Lance you aren’t trying hard enough!” Allura yelled as the simulator shut down.

She stormed over to him, tossing his bayard back to him. He’d taken notice of Allura entering and had tried showing off, only for his weapon to be knocked out of his hands.

“How can you expect to defend yourself if you can’t even beat a bot?”

“Allura calm down! It was once, it’s not like it’s been an every time thing!”

Allura took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself. Ever since Shiro had helped Lotor escape she’d been on edge, snapping at everyone.

“I’m sorry, Lance. I’ve just been so stressed lately,”

Lance walked over, taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly. “I know. After everything that’s happened of course you’re stressed.”

She hugged back. “Thank you, Lance. I’m very sorry about being so mean.”

“It’s OK, Allura. If you ever need anything, even just to talk, I’m here for you.”

Allura blinked some tears away. “Thank you, Lance.”

–-

Lotor stood before his people in the courtyard, Shiro and his generals at his side, preparing to tell them the truth. He had to, they had a right to know.

“My people, I have something that I must tell you.”

The crowd murmured at this.

“The truth is,” Lotor closed his eyes, preparing for the absolute worst. “That woman, Honerva, forced me to build a facility to harvest your energy and experiment on you.”

The gathered Alteans gasped and started asking questions loudly. 

“Please, listen to me! I’m not finished.”

They quieted, though some were still talking.

Lotor took a deep breath before continuing. “She cornered me when I was coming to the colony one day, and told me that unless she was allowed to choose subjects for her use, or else she would tell my father about all of you. He would have killed everyone.” 

The crowd started talking again, confusion and fear lacing their voices.

“I did only what I had to, to save as many people as I could. It was a choice between losing all of you, or sacrificing a few to keep the many safe.”

Lotor stepped forward, going to his hands and knees. “Please forgive me. Forgive me for being too weak to save all of you.”

The crowd talked among themselves, looking at their Emperor in shock and sorrow.

Tears streamed down Lotor’s face as he awaited their judgment, ready for their total rejection. Shiro stepped forward, kneeling next to him and placing a hand on his back. Lotor looked up at him, rising to sit on his own knees.

“My lord? That woman, was she truly your mother?” asked a soft voice.

Lotor turned to see Merla and Luka at the head of the crowd. He sighed and wiped his tears away. “No matter what she may have said, I will never call that woman my mother.”

“She forced you to sacrifice us?” Merla stepped closer. “Or else...all of us would die?”

Lotor nodded, letting Shiro help him to his feet. “Yes.”

She nodded as well. “I forgive you, Emperor Lotor.”

“I forgive you,”

“Me too!”

“I forgive you, my lord!”

The crowd shouted their forgiveness, Alteans stepping forward to give him their pardon. 

“You all...forgive me? But why?” More tears formed in his eyes. “I let her choose sacrifices, tore families apart! How can _all_ of you excuse my actions?”

“Because you did it to save us.” Luka walked up to him and took his hands. “You did it to keep us all alive. You sacrificed just as much. You hurt just as badly, letting her take those people.”

She wiped away his tears. “You did it for us. We forgive you.”

Luka pulled Lotor into a hug before tugging him along to the crowd. She led him to the center, colonists reaching out to pat his shoulders and back, smiling and reassuring him.

“We love you, Emperor Lotor. And we know you love us.” Merla smiled at him.

“We forgive you.”

\--

Hunk and Keith prepared to land on Oriande; the storm was gone and though confused they were grateful for one less trial.

As the lions touched down several Alteans gathered around, weapons drawn. 

“Uh, Keith? We might have a problem.”

Keith eyed the crowd, nerves making him a bit twitchy. “Stay in your lion, Hunk.”

“What? Why?”

“Let me handle this. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“Wha-but-!” Hunk stammered out in mild protest.

“Trust me, Hunk.”

The black lion lowered it’s head, mouth opening to let Keith out. Despite telling Hunk to stay put he exited the yellow lion as well, holding his inactive bayard, but making no aggressive moves.

The Alteans kept their weapons on them but didn’t move otherwise.

“Why are you here?” One asked.

“We’re looking for Shiro and Lotor. They’re being hunted by the Coalition, and the others are after all of us!”

“Hunted? But why?” 

Hunk put his bayard away and went to Keith’s side. “Romelle told Allura that Lotor was harvesting all of you for your quintessence.”

“Romelle, of course, it was Romelle.”

“What do you mean by that?” Keith questioned, confused.

The gathered Alteans lowered their weapons, several leaving the scene. “Romelle has never like Emperor Lotor. She has always had all these theories about how he was using us. She’s insane.”

The others nodded, mumbling about Romelle. “She’s always been this way. Ever since her parents volunteered to go to the second colony. Or rather, what we were told was a second colony.” 

“Then, you know about the facility?” Hunk was confused. How were they still loyal, if they knew Lotor was draining them?

“Yes.” A dark-haired man said through gritted teeth. “He told us about the witch, how she forced him to let her take some of us.”

The remaining Alteans nodded, frowning. “That woman tricked us, and hurt the Emperor. She made him sacrifice us, or we all would die!”

“It wasn’t his fault!”

“What else could he do?”

“He could have fought her!” Keith shouted.

“You really think she would have fought him? She’s a coward!”

“Yeah!”

There was no convincing this crowd that Lotor was wrong, and honestly that was all Keith and Hunk needed. 

Lotor wasn’t the enemy, Honerva was.

“You said the Emperor was being hunted? What is the Coalition?”

“It’s led, well I think it’s led, by Princess Allura.” Hunk explained. “She wants Lotor imprisoned for aiding Honerva in harvesting your people’s quintessence.”

“But he didn’t want to help her!”

“Who does this princess think she is!”

Hunk and Keith exchanged glances. “She’s the princess of Altea.”

“Wait, you called her Allura, yes?” Asked the dark-haired man from before.

“Yes, why?”

“The daughter of Alfor the traitor? The man who left us all to die rather than let us on the ship with his daughter?”

“What?” Keith was taken aback, they’d never heard this before.

“Altea was burning, and he’d rather we all died than get on the ship with his daughter. He left us to fend for ourselves when so many could have been saved.”

An Altean woman stepped forward to talk as well. “You never found it strange, that every Altean _but_ the princess and her advisor was said to have died?”

Thinking on it now, yea it was strange. The castle-ship had been huge, there was plenty of room for people to evacuate. So why hadn’t King Alfor herded people onto the ship?

The Alteans looked at them, urging them silently to understand. “Emperor Lotor saved us after Alfor left us to die. We lived in fear until the Emperor found us.”

“He saved our lives, led us to a place where we could live in peace.”

“Then that woman found us, threatened to kill us all.”

“He had to do it, to save us!”

“Yeah!”

How could they argue with them, with these previously unknown facts, or were they opinions?

Then again, it seemed to make sense: only Allura and Coran were saved when there was so much room. So many lives could have been saved, so why didn’t King Alfor let them on board?

“We’ll take you to the Emperor and his companions now. Please, think about what we said.”


	8. Just a Kiss Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Hunk integrate with the colonists and feelings are talked about. Things are looking good, nothing to worry about, right?

Lotor, Shiro, and the generals were sitting down to dinner when Tavo walked in with Keith and Hunk. They shot to their feet, grabbing their knives and forks for lack of better weapons.

“Easy! We’re not here to fight!” Hunk held up his hands and stepped forward.  
Keith stepped up as well. “We came here because Shiro has never lead us astray before. Why would he now?”

“Shiro and all those Alteans can’t be wrong, and besides,” Hunk smiled wryly. “They say Lotor didn’t wrong them, so there you have it.”

They lowered their silverware, Shiro sighing in relief. “I’m happy to see you both. But what about Allura and the others?”

Tavo sneered at hearing Allura’s name, after all, her father betrayed them and now she was trying to kill their leader. He shook his head and left.

“They still want Lotor’s head on a platter,” Keith said with a shake of his head.

Lotor looked down. “I doubt they would even hear the colonists at this point. They’d just say they were in shock.”

Shiro frowned. “Is there nothing we can do then?”

Lotor sighed and sat back down, Axca and the others exchanging glances. “If they want to even come near the Emperor they’ll have to go through us.”

“And me,” Shiro declared, looking at Lotor meaningfully. “I won’t stand for this, I didn’t before and I won’t now.”

“I’m tired of the fighting,” Lotor said wearily. “I’m supposed to be leading my empire to peace, but this is just another war. And Sendak won’t stay quiet forever.”

“We’re on your side,” Hunk stated. “And we won’t let ourselves be led astray again. We should have listened to you.”

“Sorry. It won’t happen again.” Keith promised.

Lotor smiled tiredly, eyes still full of sadness. “Thank you, but please understand that I’m not exactly jumping to trust you.”

“We know.” Hunk nodded. “We understand, right Keith.”

“Yeah.” Honestly, he was here for Shiro, but if Shiro trusted Lotor then so did he.

“Thank you,” Lotor nodded and returned to his meal, half-way cold by now.

“You guys hungry?” Shiro asked as he went to the little temporary kitchen.

“Starving!” Hunk chirped happily and went to join Shiro in the kitchen.

He grabbed two plates, filling them with the small meat bites, vegetables, and grabbing water pouches. 

Hunk handed Keith a plate, making him smile slightly at Hunk’s thoughtfulness. Both sat and started eating, devouring their food. They’d eaten what was left of the rabbit-like alien a while ago and only had ration bars since.

“Wow, hungry boys!” Ezor said with a laugh.

Axca shook her head and Zethrid laughed with Ezor. 

“Looks like you when you’re hungry, Ezor.” Axca teased.

“Hey!”

Lotor laughed fondly, starting to relax again; this was nice, just laughing and eating. He didn’t trust the other paladins just yet, but something told him it would be alright.

–-

Honerva had found her way back to the cloning facility, hoping it was still intact enough that she could use it. The entire structure was badly damaged from the fight between the clone and red paladin, and before she could even start she’d have to repair a large amount of the machinery and finding materials for that would have to come first.

She’d have to go to old storage planets and see if they had what she needed. She no longer had the power to order what she needed to be done, didn’t even have the power to control Sendak anymore.

But nothing would stop her. She would have her family.

She only needed two pods, but most of the machinery she required ran through the entire structure. The precious vials were held in a pouch around her neck, and her hands often found their way there as she dreamed of her future life with her family.

Away on a hidden planet, in a simple home, her love perhaps working the fields or hunting for food. Her little boy playing around the house, with little toys made by her and her husband, smiling as he looked at her.

It would happen. If she had to kill everyone around her, then so be it.

–-

After their meal Lotor and Shiro showed the other two around, finding them beds to sleep in, and introducing them properly to the colonists. The people took to them as easily as they had Shiro and the generals, welcoming them wholeheartedly, inviting them to help them train or just to talk.

Hunk quickly found himself surrounded by the Alteans, sharing stories and recipes, making Keith stand out as a loner. He stood by the sidelines, sometimes joining in the sparring, but mostly watching Shiro and Hunk.

Shiro sat near Lotor, watching Hunk’s exaggerated storytelling, meeting Keith’s eyes occasionally. He was fully relaxed around the crowd by now, trustful and friendly.

Lotor was listening to Hunk, fascinated by his tales of Earth, of previous battles and planets. He was resting his arms on his knees, leaning forward, fully immersed in Hunk’s tales.

Keith decided to spar again, the training taking place nearby, but instead ended up showing the Alteans how to properly use a dagger or sword. They listened attentively, some taking notes, some putting it into practice as he talked.

Shiro sighed and leaned against Lotor, closing his eyes as a wave of tiredness went over him. Lotor stiffened a bit at the causal touch, slowly relaxing again after a moment.

A small smile lit his face, eyes closing as well. They opened again at a loud bark of laughter from Zethrid, she was letting colonists hang from her arms, lifting them up and down, participants giggling in delight as Ezor joined in. She settled on her lover’s shoulders, Zethrid passing smaller Alteans up to her. It soon turned into a game of chicken, Zethrid, and Ezor versus various challengers.

Lotor shook his head fondly, leaning into Shiro who by now had dozed off. “Shiro,”

Shiro jolted awake. “Huh?”

“Perhaps you should go to bed,” Shiro moved off of him, Lotor standing and offering his hand. “Here, I’ll walk with you.”

Shiro took his hand, letting Lotor lead him away. Keith wanted to follow, he’d come all this way to find Shiro after all. But with so many wanting to learn to fight he found himself feeling obligated to teach them, he was one of the most experienced after all.

As he led Shiro to bed Lotor noticed that Shiro had yet to let go of his hand. It made him feel warm, like when Ven’tar held his hand; as they came to a stop before the door Shiro still refused to let go. 

“Lotor,” Shiro looked at him with a soft expression, squeezing his hand. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Lotor was confused. What could he have done that was worthy of thanks?

“For letting Keith and Hunk stay. For trying to trust them, and me.”

He kissed Lotor’s cheek, squeezing his hand again. “Thank you.”

Lotor looked at him in surprise, reaching to touch his cheek. “Shiro...”

His face was warmer now and he felt the desire to return the kiss; but he moved forward too quickly, missing Shiro’s cheek and landing his lips instead. 

Both went wide-eyed, still and staring at each other, lips pressed softly together. Shiro closed his eyes, kissing back, free hand going to Lotor’s shoulder. Lotor took a moment longer to get into the kiss, but finally, he closed his eyes and kissed Shiro softly.

When they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes, Lotor felt that long-forgotten heat run through him.

“Wait,” Shiro moved back a step. “Is this...too soon?”

“What do you mean?”

“Getting, well, romantic like this. Is it too soon? Is it even the right time?”

“Shiro.” Lotor took Shiro’s other hand. “If you wait for the right time it will never come. There’s no such thing as the right time. Life will just move on without you.”

He kissed Shiro again, chaste and sweet.

–-

“Hey, Hunk?”

“Yeah?” Hunk was half-way asleep by this point, snuggled up on the first real bed he’d had since this had all began. 

“What do you think about Lotor and Shiro? Like, do they seem _close_ to you?”

“Close? Like dating close?”

Keith was silent for a moment. “Yea, like dating close.”

“Well, they could be.” Hunk sat up to look at Keith. “I mean, with everything that’s happened you know they’ve gotten closer.”

“But wasn’t Lotor supposed to be in love with Allura?” Keith almost sounded mocking.

“Allura practically condemned him and everyone he cared about to die. I doubt any tender feelings are left.” Hunk frowned.

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Keith are you...are you jealous of Lotor?”

“No!” Keith almost shouted. “No, I’m not. Why would I be?”

Hunk looked disbelieving. “Well, I mean, it kinda seemed like you were in love with him.”

“What?” Keith’s jaw dropped.

“Well look at all you’ve done for him, how far you’ve gone to save him.” Hunk explained calmly.

“He’s the only family I had, for the longest time. I didn’t know I had a mom out there, and I had already lost my dad. Shiro’s like a brother to me. Besides, I like someone else.”

“Really?” Hunk perked up in interest. “Who is it? Is it Pidge, I bet it’s Pidge.”

“No, it’s not Pidge!” Keith lay back down, drawing the cover over his head. “Goodnight Hunk.”

“Come on, tell me!” Hunk whined.

“Goodnight Hunk!”

–-

Shiro and Lotor sat on Shiro’s bed, still holding hands, Lotor leaning against him.

“What comes now?” He asked softly.

“Well, do you want to be exclusive?” Shiro squeezed Lotor’s hand.

“You and me?” Lotor smiled a bit. “I’d like that, very much. But if you don’t want to-”

“I do. I want to be with you. But I think we need some ground rules.”

“Like what?”

“Well...no sex, not just yet anyway.”

“Why not?” Lotor was a little disappointed. He was attracted to Shiro, Shiro was attracted to him, why wait?

“I just think we should take this slow. If we rush it, we might burn out, you know what I mean?”

Lotor closed his eyes. It made sense, he supposed. “I understand. What else?” 

“We have to be honest with each other. No secrets, no hiding important things. No hiding feelings. Promise me. I’ll be honest with you if you’ll be honest with me.”

“...I promise.” Lotor was unsure, he’d hidden things from everyone for so long. But he’d been honest with Ven’tar. Shiro deserved that same honesty.

“Can I stay here, for tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

Shiro smiled and kissed Lotor’s hair. He shifted to wrap his arm around his new lover.

“Of course you can stay.”

\--

In the morning Hunk was still determined to find out who Keith was in love with. It wasn't Shiro or Pidge and he doubted it was Lance. 

“Is it Allura?” He pestered.

“No. Leave it alone Hunk.” Keith was sulking now. _Why did I say anything? Now he won’t drop it._

“...Lance?”

“What, ew, no!” Keith made a face, cringing slightly. Lance was OK, but he was far from Keith’s type.

“Come on, just tell me!” Hunk pleaded, hands together.

“It’s you, OK!? I like you!”

Hunk was stunned into silence, staring at Keith with huge eyes. “M-me?”

Keith blushed brightly and took off, leaving Hunk to stare after him. 

“I like you too...” He said as he looked down. Why did Keith run?

“Hunk?” Shiro walked up behind him, confused. “Why are you just standing there?”

Hunk looked back at him, almost teary-eyed. “Keith likes me.”

“Of course he likes you. You’re his friend.”

“No! He likes me likes me!” 

“Oh.” Shiro was a little shocked, to be honest.

“But he took off before I could say anything!”

“Do you like him too?” Shiro asked as he put a hand on Hunk’s shoulder.

“Yes, but he ran before I could tell him!” He looked at Shiro. “What do I do?”

“Well...” Shiro patted his shoulder lightly. “You find him, sit him down, and tell him how you feel.”

“Is that what you and Lotor did?” 

“Wha-how did you-?”

“Keith and I noticed how close you two seem.” Hunk smiled cheekily and winked.

Shiro blushed so red it made Hunk think of a lobster, even his ears were red. Shiro stammered some more, looking around and clearing his throat.

“Yes, actually. Lotor and I sat down and talked.”

“And now you’re boyfriends?” Hunk looked hopeful.

“Yeah, now we’re boyfriends.” Shiro smiled happily and patted Hunk’s shoulder again. “Now, go find Keith.”

“Yeah!” Hunk took off after Keith with a grin.

Shiro sighed and resumed his journey to the kitchen, he was hungry.

–-

Honerva had gotten lucky, there was a nearby storage planet with several of the parts she needed. It had taken a few days, and a few lives, for her to transport everything she required, but she had most of what she needed. 

She needed a lot more quintessence, but the facility had been picked clean when she left with the colonists. All of her other sources were now under Lotor’s control, and his people knew they were no allies.

Honerva would have to open the rift to get the amount she needed, but the princess had destroyed the gate. Even if the gate were still there, she’d need ships like Lotor’s Sincline ships to even be able to safely enter the quintessence field.

She had no ships, no gate, and no other source to get what she needed unless she killed her way through Lotor’s men.

It seemed she had no other choice.

–-

“Keith? Where are you?” Hunk called out, now in the training area. He’d gone through several rooms by now, no one had seen him.

He was starting to worry about him. Where could he have gone? What if he was stuck somewhere?

“Keith!”

“What?!”

Hunk whipped around, finding Keith right behind him.

“Keith, where were you?” Hunk rushed over, taking the other man by his shoulders.

“I was walking around.” Keith looked to the side. “Why?”

“’ Cause I like you too!” Hunk drew him into a hug, squeezing him as if this was the last hug he’d ever give Keith.

It was Keith’s turn to be stunned silent, slowly bringing his arms up to hug back. He rested his head on Hunk’s shoulder. “You like me too?”

Hunk nodded, nuzzling Keith’s hair. “Yeah. You’re tough and smart and cool. You care about people, and even though you’re like, a hedgehog, it’s worth it to get to know you.”

“Thanks...wait. A hedgehog?” Keith pulled back to look at Hunk questioningly. 

“Well, it fits. Prickly outside, but still squishy!”

“I’m not squishy!”

“You’re my squishy,” Hunk rubbed their cheeks together, Keith blushing again.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” He smiled and nuzzled back. “So I guess that makes you my hunk, eh Hunk?”

Hunk blushed in turn, and if it was possible steam would have come out of his ears. “I’m...uh yeah, I guess so, hehehe.” 

Hunk smiled wider, snuggling Keith more. Keith sighed softly and squeezed Hunk, warm and fuzzy and happy.

–-

The duo joined Shiro and the others in the kitchen, holding hands and smiling. Shiro smiled as well, offering up a plate with what looked like bacon. 

“So, you two work everything out?”

“Yeah,”  
“Yup,”

Hunk beamed and squeezed Keith’s hand before letting go to get them some breakfast. He walked into the little kitchen with two plates, filling them up.

“Want some, uh, I guess it’s eggs? Want some eggs, Keith?”

Keith had taken a seat by Shiro, still smiling. “Sure, thanks Hunk.”

Hunk soon returned with their plates, setting them down and digging in.

Keith was a bit overwhelmed by the amount of food on his plate. “This is...a little much Hunk.”

“You need more meat on your bones! Besides, you always let me get the most amount of food on the way here, and don’t think I missed you skipping meals.”

Keith blanched at that. “What? How did you find that out?”

“You aren’t as subtle as you think you are.” Hunk laughed softly.

Shiro smiled knowingly at Lotor, who smiled back. Axca rolled her eyes even as Ezor and Zethrid laughed.

They had two more allies and all they had to do was take out Honerva and deal with Allura.

Things were looking up.


	9. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance grow closer, Honerva ruminates on the past ten thousand years and Zarkon, and Lotor's team is made of lovers.

Lotor was happy, truly happy, for the first time in a long time; he had a kindhearted lover, his generals were relaxed and playful, and he was among his people.

His people were safe and ready to return to the colony. They had talked among themselves and come to Lotor with their decision, which was to return to the colony for now. Once the universe was calmer, the Empire more stable, they would consider returning to society at large.

For now, they wanted to be one less thing for their Emperor to worry about.

It was honestly a relief to him, having them return to the colony. He had spent thousands of decaphoebs protecting them, and he was still afraid to lose them.

He was convinced they weren’t prepared for the galaxy as it was, ready as they claimed to be.

With one last look at Oriande they were off, Lotor, his Sincline ships, and the lions leading the way.

–-

Time seemed to pass slowly on the Atlas, everyone soon falling into the throes of boredom. There were no attacks, few calls for assistance, and with little to do the crew got lazy.

There was still training and sparring going on, but even that seemed to grow boring very quickly.

Even Allura had gone from boiling rage to simmer, spending more time with Lance outside of sparring. They ate together, watched movies and just talked.

Lance told her more about his childhood, family and time at the Garrison. She listened with fascination as he told her of beach vacations, the canyon near the Garrison, the vendor who sold him garlic knots.

After a while she started with stories of her own, telling him about life as a young royal, sneaking out by herself to visit the markets. How her father had yelled when he found out, while her mother had tried to both soothe him and scold Allura.

She told him about her first crush, a handsome noble boy near her age, and the pain of rejection. Lance leaned close and comforted her when she spoke of her heartaches, the pain, and fear of the day Altea fell.

Allura told him of her heartbreak when Lotor’s treachery was revealed. She’d bonded with Romelle since then, but it was still like a dagger to her heart whenever she heard his name or saw him.

Romelle kinda made it worse since it seemed to be her favorite subject.

Lance would hold her, stroking her hair and humming softly as she cried into his chest. He would make her laugh, sometimes nearly hurting himself if it would make her smile. He adored her, and he made it known, and slowly Allura’s feeling for him changed from friendship to potential lover.

She hated the thought of making him think he was lesser, a rebound, or a way to make herself feel better. He wasn’t, and she’d had a few confrontations with a few people who thought so. She was softer when it was Lance’s sister, Veronica, giving her the shovel talk, but still, let it be known. 

Lance was no rebound, she really was falling in love with him. She truly cared for him.

He made her laugh, smile and feel safe. Lance made her feel warm and happy, and she was feeling better than she had in a long time. Perhaps even since she first woke. 

She felt bad for how she’d treated him and the others at first, she saw now how spoiled, how cold she’d been. Allura wanted to make up for that, but it seemed Lance didn’t care about her initial hostility. 

But the more she thought about before, the more she missed Shiro, Keith, and Hunk. She missed Shiro’s grounding presence, Keith’s fiery temper, and Hunk’s sweetness.   
Allura missed Hunk’s cooking and Keith’s strength. Shiro, who would always listen and was the voice of reason.

She missed her friends.

But they had betrayed her, in favor of Lotor, who they had known for such a short time. Lotor, who had been harvesting her people, who Keith had helped expose!

It was Keith and Krolia who had found Romelle, who had led them to the facility, who had told them the truth. Sure they hadn’t known her that long, but she had shown them the truth about Lotor! She had opened their eyes, and now she was helping them save the universe.

Surely there was a reason they had betrayed them, there had to be. Maybe Shiro was still under Honerva’s control, and everyone knew Keith would do anything for his best friend. And Hunk was so sweet and helpful, he had to have been drawn in by Lotor’s charisma, he wanted nothing but peace so of course, Lotor would play on that!

She would get them back, things would go back to normal and Lotor would never see the light of day again.

The colony was in sight now. Surely her people would choose her over Lotor. After all, she was their princess and he was a Galra.  
–-

“Lotor, just because we’re on autopilot doesn’t mean it’s cuddle time.”

“Yes, it does,” Lotor said as he crawled into Shiro’s lap and made himself comfortable.

Shiro sighed fondly, rubbing his boyfriend’s back, kissing his hair and snuggling back.

It had been quiet for some time, and as far as they knew Allura and the other’s were still far behind.

“What happens if we’re attacked?” Shiro asked softly, already being lulled to sleep. He likely would have fallen asleep if Lotor’s armor wasn’t so uncomfortably pressed against him. “How can you squish yourself up like this?”

Lotor was curled up in Shiro’s lap, head tucked under Shiro’s chin. He seemed smaller like this, but Shiro knew better. 

“I’m used to sleeping in armor,” Lotor said as he nuzzled Shiro’s chin.

“I’m afraid of the reason why,”

“I think you already know,” Lotor whispered sadly.

Shiro squeezed him gently, petting his hair. “You’re safe with me, I promise.”

Lotor snuggled closer. “I know,”

–-

“So Keith, what do you think will happen after this?” Hunk asked over video comm.

“After what?” Keith still blushed a bit when he looked at Hunk, still embarrassed by his outburst.

“After we get the colonists back, what then? Do we fight Allura and the others?”

Keith was wondering that also, after all, Allura still wanted Lotor’s head on a platter. “I guess we try to talk them down. If that fails, we fight.”

“I hope we don’t have to fight them.”

“Me too, Hunk. Me too.”

–-

Honerva, meanwhile, was preparing to attack Galra Central Command, planning to take as many quintessence containers as she could. To power the two pods she needed she would have to take at least three large containers, full ones, and transport them here.

It wouldn’t be easy to do by herself, and if she messed up they might move the containers somewhere else. She couldn’t take any risks.

Three full, large-sized containers of quintessence, the DNA samples, and a little bit of time. 

These were the ingredients she needed to have her family back.

She would get them, she had to. Ten thousand decaphoebs...it seemed an impossibly long time. For so long she had stood beside her husband, carrying out his orders, watching over him, and never realized he was her beloved.

Did he know? If he did, why didn’t he say anything, why didn’t he try? No, he must have been just as ignorant of it as she was. He had to have been. 

Lotor...her son. For so long she was cruel to him, she’d hurt him in so many ways. It was no wonder he hated her. She’d been no mother to him. But it wasn’t her fault! She didn’t know he was hers!

It didn’t matter, no anymore. She would have a new family, a new Zarkon and Lotor.

Nothing else mattered anymore.

–-

The Atlas wasn’t able to maneuver through the Quantum Abyss, so Allura and the others took their lions, Romelle with Allura, and followed her instructions on how to get to the colony.

It was surprising to Allura how difficult it was to get there, almost as if Lotor was trying to protect them. 

When they finally landed Romelle darted around, trying to find anyone, but they were all gone. 

“What do we do now?” She asked as Allura walked over.

“We wait here for a few quintants. If they return we’ll be ready.” Allura helped Romelle to her feet. “For now, where do you live? We should get something to eat.”

The blonde nodded gesturing for them to follow her. She showed them the statue of Lotor and the memorial, the forest, and the general meeting area.

Romelle led them to her house, unsurprisingly covered in a layer of dust. She cringed a little and immediately started trying to clean up while the others looked around.

“Aha!” Romelle cried out softly as she found some still good food. “Here we are. We can always go to the orchard if we need to if you’re still hungry.”

They settled down to their meal, resigned to waiting for Lotor’s group.

–-

When it seemed the Lions were low on power the Alteans offered their ship bay to them. Hunk and Keith docked, relieved to be able to stretch their legs and sleep in beds.

“Thanks again for putting us up, Merla,” Keith said as they shook hands.

“Not a problem. You’re friends of our Emperor, and ours. We’re happy to have you aboard.” She smiled brightly and motioned for them to follow her. “I’ll show you to your room and then the kitchens.”

“Wait, room? As in one room for both of us?” Hunk was flabbergasted.

“You’re lucky there’s a room at all, with so many of us already on here.” She smiled teasingly. “Besides, aren’t you lovers?”

“We just got together! We aren’t ready for..._that_.” Hunk seemed to shrink a bit, tapping his forefingers together and blushing.

“Hunk, she didn’t mean _that_!” Keith’s face was fully red now.

Merla laughed and walked away, leaving the two men to follow after her. It was a short walk to the elevator, but a surprisingly long walk to their quarters. Merla marked it down on a tablet, as well as how to get there from the kitchen.

“Here, until you get used to it.” She handed the tablet to Keith.

“Thanks. Is there a training area?” 

“Yes, here.” She circled the training area.

“Thanks. Wanna join me, Hunk?”

“Uh, sure! Let’s go.” 

They put their belongings in their room, noting the one large bed, said their goodbyes to Merla, and then headed off to do some training.

–-

Lotor had returned to his seat, letting Shiro fall asleep, after some kisses of course.

He was optimistic about the future, surely with the colonists giving their side, Allura would see reason. They could then focus on their real enemy, Honerva. Between the coalition and Lotor’s group, she would surely fall, once and for all this time.

Then Lotor could return to his real duties, bringing the Empire into an era of peace. Maybe Shiro would be by his side.

He’d like that.


	10. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Allura finally hash things out. Or they would if the Alteans didn't want their say. Sometimes the truth hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Tavo's family having been refused by Alfor is just something that wrote itself.

Allura was curled up against Lance, dozing happily. There had only been two beds and a couch, and Pidge had quickly claimed the other bed. Lance had offered to take the floor, but Allura had insisted they share the couch.

Somehow they made it work.

It was still hard for her to sleep, however. It wasn’t that she was uncomfortable, she was rather content with her sleeping position. It was that she was worried, afraid of what a confrontation with Lotor and his followers might result in.

Would her people follow him blindly, like Romelle had implied they would? Or would they listen to her, to reason, and leave him? She hoped for the latter.

Even with her thoughts in disarray, she felt calm in Lance’s arms, hearing his heartbeat.

She soon fell back to sleep, curled up on Lance’s chest.

–-

_Two days later_

Shiro yawned and stretched as best as he could, cracking his neck loudly.

“What was that?” Lotor whipped around, eyes full of concern. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine.” Shiro held up his hands. “Sometimes humans joints make noises, it’s OK.”

He held out his flesh arm and another soft crack sounded. Lotor jolted, eyes flicking between his lover's arm and his face.

“It’s just a human thing,” Shiro shrugged and put his arm down, not sure where to go from there.

Lotor stared for a moment longer before turning around, leaving Shiro feeling more awkward then he had in a while.

Shiro cleared his throat. “How much longer until we arrive?”

“Not much longer. We made some good progress while you slept.”

“Well, since we made such progress-”

“What is that?”

There was a massive ship near the beginning of the Abyss.

“That’s...the Atlas. I thought it was still being built when we left?”

“It must have been closer to completion than you thought.” Lotor had a bad feeling about this.

“Can we avoid it?” Shiro was gripping the console tightly.

“We can, and I’m sure the Lions can as well. The transport ship will have a harder time, however.”

To the surprise of both the ship didn’t move, even as they got close. They were able to pass, even the transport ship.

–-

“Atlas to Allura, come in Allura.”

“Allura here, what is it Coran?”

“The Sincline ships and a larger transport vessel are headed into the Quantum Abyss now, likely the colonists and Lotor’s group.”

“Got it. Thank you Atlas, we’ll be ready for them.”

–-

As they navigated the Abyss Lotor felt like there was a pit growing in his stomach. Allura had to be at the colony, it was the only thing that made sense.

It was time, time to confront her and put an end to this pointlessness. His people were loyal to him, and he had friends who supported him. 

“Lotor?”

The Emperor jerked a little as he came back to reality. “Yes, love?”

“Are you alright? I know you’re worried.” Shiro reached forward to place a hand on Lotor’s shoulder. “We can do this. With the colonists backing you, Allura is sure to see reason.”

“I hope you’re right.” Lotor sighed heavily.

Shiro gave Lotor’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before pulling back. They navigated the Abyss in silence from there on, only speaking when the need arose. The transport was surprisingly agile and moved through the Abyss with ease.

Lotor wondered if Honerva had anything to do with that.

When the colony planet came into view Lotor swallowed thickly. 

This was it.

–-

Allura felt her heart pounding as she stood in the center of the village, near the statue of Lotor. Waiting for Lotor, waiting for her people. She knew they would see reason, that Lotor was a monster, that he could have done better by them.

She knew she could turn them to her side.

“Allura!”

She turned around, spotting Lance and the others walking up. Like her, they were all dressed in their armor and prepared to fight if it came down to it.

“Are you all ready?” She stood tall, confidence filling her.

“Yeah!”

“Let’s do this!”

“We’re with you, Princess.” Lance smiled at her.

Allura smiled back and nodded. 

She was ready.

–-

They landed safely, dread still filling Lotor at the thought of this confrontation, at the sight of the red, blue and green Lions. He started walking slowly toward the village. Many of the Alteans held some form of weapon. Many didn’t want to fight, and Lotor would not force them.

“We’re here for you, Emperor.” They reassured him.

Shiro, Hunk, and Keith stayed closest to him, and his Generals were ready to protect the non-combative citizens. There was a tense silence in the air as they marched through the forest, quickly spotting the village.

“Everyone stay close together. Don’t let them separate you.” Lotor moved to stand before them. “Pick someone to stay close to, and if you feel like you might have a problem; an anxiety attack, anything, make it known so that you can be taken from the area until it’s safe.”

The colonists took a moment to follow orders, forming groups. When they were ready Lotor returned to the front with the others, leading the way into the unknown.

The front of the village was empty, and as they advanced Lotor had a feeling as to where Allura was.

Sure enough, she was stood by the statue of him, flanked by Lance, Pidge and Romelle.

Lotor steeled himself for her cutting words and accusations. He knew his people supported and trusted him. Just like he knew his Generals, Shiro, Keith, and Hunk supported him. He could do this.

“Allura! Greetings.” He stopped a few paces from the princess, waiting for the insults to start.

“Lotor,” Allura’s face darkened. “You think you can just escape justice and have it be done? Did you think we wouldn’t chase you down?”

“I never escaped justice because ‘justice’ wasn’t being done. You condemned an entire people based on the words of two people you had just met and the word of two people without any other proof then their own claims.”

“Those ‘claims’ were true! You said it yourself that you were draining Alteans!” _This is it._ she thought. _They’ll see him for the monster he is and turn on him!_

“Emperor Lotor did what he had to!” Merla shouted as she and several others rushed to their leaders' side. They positioned themselves in front of him, arms spread out to keep Allura away.

“If he didn’t obey all of us would be dead!”

“He saved us! Again!”

“And where were you?!” Tavo snarled. “Fast asleep. Safe, because daddy valued your life over all of ours! Because we weren’t good enough to be on the same ship as his daughter!”

Allura was speechless for a few moments, not expecting the colonists to defend Lotor. She had expected them to hear about the drained Alteans and denounce him, not defend Lotor and smear her fathers' name.

“What are you saying? My father-”

“What, did you think we just weren’t fast enough to get on the ship?” Tavo continued, putting his arms down and walking closer. “My father’s family passed down the story for generations. How they were denied by your father entrance to the ship carrying you.”

Tavo stopped when he was right in front of Allura, staring down at the shocked princess.

“He left us to die.”

Allura’s arm shot out, slapping Tavo across the face. In the silence the slap sounded like a thunderclap, making a few people flinch. Even Allura seemed shocked that she’d lashed out, holding her hand to her chest and backing away.

“You...you’re lying! My father would never do such a thing! He loved his people!”

“And yet, he left us to fall with Altea.”

“And Emperor Lotor saved us.” Merla and the others put their arms down as well. “He found us and brought us here, where he kept us safe.”

“And let Honerva take some of you for experiments!” Allura cried.

“Compared to what Alfor did to us, it seems the lesser of the two evils,” Merla commented dryly, crossing her arms.

The assembled Alteans muttered among themselves. The deaths of their entire race vs the deaths of a few seemed...well the lesser of two evils. There was no better option, both situations were awful.

“Fuss all you like, _princess_, but the Alteans stand with Emperor Lotor.”

Allura stood silent, shocked to the core. How could they? How could they betray her like this?

“Why? I-I’m your princess-” She started.

“No, you’re not,” Tavo stated firmly.

“We don’t know you.”

“Emperor Lotor is our leader!” Merla cried.

Allura wilted tears in her eyes, backing away from the Alteans before her. “But...I…”

“How could you? She’s your princess!” Lance cried as Romelle rushed forward, putting her hands on her arms.

“Weren’t you listening, boy? She did nothing for us, for ten thousand decaphoebs! Her father left us to die! She is nothing to us. Blood and race don’t mean anything!” Tavo stood to his full height, glaring at Lance and Romelle. “Just as being Altean doesn’t mean you’re one of us, Romelle.”

Romelle flinched and hid behind Allura.

“Allura,” Lotor walked to stand before her. “I’m sorry. I know you hoped the colonists would turn on me for you. That you being Alfor’s daughter would be the big game-changer.”

He looked away from her, sighing heavily. 

“But as Tavo said, simply being Altean or of royal blood means nothing if you’ve done nothing for your people.” He looked back at her again. “Alfor left his people to burn in favor of saving his daughter and best friend and advisor. You’ve slept for ten thousand decaphoebs and expect their loyalty for nothing. How is that fair?”

Allura stared at him with wide eyes, tears streaking down her cheeks. She covered her mouth and shook her head in disbelief, a sob escaping her.

“However, if they wish it, I would welcome you interacting with the colonists. Learning their new traditions, learning about them.” He smiled weakly and gestured to the gathered colonists.

Many in the crowd seemed against this idea, murmuring in discontent. 

Romelle looked over the crowd sadly, knowing that even then they would never accept Allura as their princess. Lotor simply had too great a hold on them it seemed.

“Please, Allura.” Lotor looked at her pleadingly. “Let us end this feud. We should turn our attention to the witch. She’s our real enemy.”

Allura wiped her tears away, looking at Lotor coolly. “Very well.”

Lotor offered his hand, but Allura ignored it, looking past him at the Alteans. She sighed heavily and turned away, walking with Romelle back to her house.

Lotor lowered his hand, sighing as well and shaking his head. He turned to his people, relief filling him. He caught Shiro’s eyes, his lover smiling brightly. Lotor smiled back, walking over to him as Keith and Hunk walked over to Lance and Pidge.

He took Shiro’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together and letting out a heavy breath.

“It’s over,” Lotor closed his eyes.

Shiro kissed his nose. “Finally.”

They kissed, neither hearing the Alteans hooting and cheering as they passed their leader and his lover and returned to their homes, ready to return to their normal lives.


	11. A Feast, a feast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is had, Allura gets jealous and Lotor decides on something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this short chapter took me so long. I got The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and I've been sucked in lately.

If there was one thing Allura had been expecting to happen to lose to Lotor wasn’t it. She had been so sure that the colonists would abandon him in her favor, that Lotor would be moved to surrender, knowing he had lost.

She never expected them to talk to her like that. She had always assumed they would prefer her over Lotor.

But Tavo had talked down to her as if she were nothing; because to him, she was nothing.

When they reached Romelle’s home Allura secluded herself in the bathroom, falling to her knees and crying into her hands. Whatever chance there had been for a new Altea was gone. Those Alteans weren’t true Alteans, they had proven that when they had turned their back on her.

She, Coran and Romelle was all that was left of Altea.

–-

Lotor helped his people put their things away and arrange a small feast with what food they had. Hunk jumped at the chance to learn new recipes and to show the colonists what he knew. A few of the younger colonists managed to badger Keith into training with them, Shiro getting dragged in shortly after. They showed them stances and dodges, how to properly hold their weapons and how to aim.

As Lotor helped set up the feast he would sometimes glance over to Shiro, sighing happily, only to turn and be gently teased by whoever was nearby. Merla wriggled her eyebrows, a huge grin on her face and Lotor took off after her when she ran.

She led him to Luka who was holding some clothes for him, practically shoving him in her house to use the bath and relax a little. Luka and Merla exchanged nods and took over helping, Merla going to Lotor’s house and cleaning up.

Shiro flipped one of his new students, careful to keep it on the mat, the others laughing as the young woman took Shiro with her, grabbing his leg and tugging it out from under him.

Keith started a dogpile, launching himself at the two, the other students following suit. Shiro laughed loudly, tickling Keith and a few of the others, starting a tickle fight.

Hunk stood before a large pot, along with several others, monitoring the ingredients and heat of the communal stew, several other dishes lining a long table. He lifted the spoon to his nose, sniffing quickly, and put it back in the stew, stirring as he added more herbs.

Near him stood a handful of other chef hopefuls, all taking notes and watching closely. They were amazed at how skilled he was, despite how young he was. He looked over their notes, helping them keep them organized and informative.

“Here, try a taste.” He handed them some spoons, the colonists taking small spoonfuls and tasting them.

“Mmm!”

“It’s a success! Keith, come try!” He looked over his shoulder, smiling widely and waving him over.

Keith managed to untangle himself, walking over and taking the spoon from Hunk. He seemed pensive for a moment before smiling wider and kissing Hunk’s cheek. “Taste’s great.”

He decided to stay and watch, always happy to watch Hunk work.

With the tickle-fight, Shiro was winning, managing to tickle most of the others out of the ring. The only ones left were the young woman who tipped him, Rila, and another young man named Dariox. They were teamed up against him, slowly circling him and feinting at him.

Dariox got behind and while Rila feinted close took Shiro down from behind, tickling his sides.

“Ahahaha!” Shiro laughed loudly, taken by surprise. He tried to turn and grab Dariox but that just let Rila get him. “Cheating, ahahaha, you two are cheats!”

He fell over, clutching his belly and rolling. Rila and Dariox high-fived, letting Shiro calm down and helping him up.

As he sat up Shiro looked around, realizing he hadn’t seen Lotor for a while. 

“Where’s Lotor?”

“I’m not sure. I thought the Emperor was helping with the feast.” Dariox looked around. He was a few heads taller than Shiro, making spotting Lotor easier. 

The Emperor was dressed in a simple but lovely tunic, a dark blue similar to his armor and light trousers with simple boots. He had little blue studs in his ears, and to Shiro, he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Lotor spotted him staring and smiled as he walked down the hill to him.

“Wow...you look great.” Shiro was blushing now, wondering how he got so lucky.

Lotor’s smile widened and he tugged Shiro close for a kiss.

–-

Allura had washed her face and put on a simple dress by now, knowing that for the sake of their new truce she would be expected to make an appearance at their little feast.

Pidge had gone on ahead, wanting to hang out with Hunk and Keith, while Lance and Romelle stayed with her. Even just going to see Hunk and Keith felt like Pidge was betraying her, though Allura knew how silly that was.

Still, the wounds were fresh and Allura knew tonight would be painful, having to play nice and watch Shiro and Lotor make goo-goo eyes at each other if they weren’t plain making out.

She sighed and looked herself over in the mirror; simple but nice. 

There was a knock at the door and, after taking a deep breath, Allura opened the door. Lance stood there in a nice tunic and slacks, blue to match his eyes with paler blue embroidery decorating it.

When he saw her he blushed bright and smiled. “You look great! That pink really suits you.”

He offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

Feeling a bit more relaxed she looped her arm with hers and they headed to the feast.

She easily found Keith and Hunk, Pidge hanging around them and chatting excitedly. Further on she spotted them; Lotor and Shiro.

They were dancing, a group of Alteans surrounding them and clapping in tune with the music. For a moment, she imagined herself in Lotor’s arms, dancing in time. For a moment they were still in her perfect dream, the perfect couple.

Then the music stopped, and he kissed Shiro and her illusion shattered.

Allura shook her head, hating this pit of regret that kept building every time she saw Lotor. She hated the maybes, the what-could-have-been. She hated how little control she had.

She hated Lotor for ruining it.

–-

Shiro was panting and laughing in Lotor’s arms, the colonists starting up the music again as more couples joined the circle. He kissed his lover’s cheek wetly before pulling away, stumbling almost drunkenly over to Hunk, Pidge, and Keith.

“Having fun?” Pidge teased, relieved the tension was done.

“More than I have in a long time,” Shiro found himself admitting. “Surprised to see you in a dress.”

Pidge wore a simple, plain green dress and slippers. “Yeah, I thought what the hell, why not?”

Shiro laughed again, and someone brought him a drink. After a sip, he looked to the table. “Everything almost done? I’m starving!”

“After all that dancing, gee, I wonder why?” Keith ribbed him.

Shiro shook his head and took another sip. “I’m not sure what this is, but it’s way better than nunvill.”

Keith snagged his drink and took a quick sip before Shiro managed to snatch it back. “Taste’s like...apples actually.”

“Really?” Hunk seemed interested now.

“You’re cooking, you should be easy on the booze, Hunk.” Keith made another grab for Shiro’s drink, but the other man was too quick and keeping an eye on it now.

“I’ll take it slow!”

Their voices faded out to Shiro as he spotted Allura and Lance. Lance was looking around, but Allura...her eyes were on him, burning. She blamed him for something, but he wasn’t sure what.

Probably for everything not going according to plan. It was almost spiteful, the way he raised his glass and grinned at her. She frowned deeply and looked away with a huff.

–-

Finally, the meal was done and everyone sat down to eat, Shiro and Lotor at the head of the table, with Allura, Lance, Coran and Romelle way at the other end. Lotor toasted to his people, to their love and trust, and Shiro, without whom he may have lost it more than he had.

With the toast done, the signal was given to eat and everyone, including the downers at the other end, dug in. Lotor scooped up a spoonful of meat and vegetables and pointed it at Shiro.

“I can get my own,” Shiro said even as he ate the morsel.

“It’s tradition, passed down from Altea. The leader gives their most precious person the first bite, a sign that they will put others before themselves. In even the smallest things. A leader who can’t is considered closed off.”

“You don’t need to prove anything, not to me,” Shiro said seriously. He never wanted Lotor to feel inadequate, never again.

“Perhaps I simply like spoiling you?” Lotor pecked his cheek and stole some of Shiro’s meat.

“Hey!” Shiro was laughing again, and gently nudged Lotor’s shoulder.

Lotor laughed loudly, catching the Princess watching out of the corner of his eye. He ignored her, focusing in on the conversation around him about crops and new ideas for clothes and art.

He smiled as Shiro took his hand and gave a squeeze.

But the dark cloud of Honerva hovered in his mind, taking away from his happiness, but only a little. If she where there, trying to be just another Altean...then he would have been unhappy.

At least Allura wasn’t pretending she didn’t think of herself as better than everyone else.

There was a nip at his ear and he sat-up straight.

“There you are,” Shiro chuckled.

“I seem to have gotten lost in my thoughts.” Lotor blushed in embarrassment.

“I’ll always bring you back.”

“Thank you, love.” They kissed again and Allura seethed.

She wanted that, the two leaders(the King and Queen) expressing their love for all to see and being seen as sweet not ‘shut it you two.’ Pidge seemed to fawn over Lotor and Shiro’s romance but was almost grossed out by Allura and Lance. 

Then again, Lance did tend to lay it on thick sometimes. Allura was getting used to it, and it was rather sweet. 

But was it so wrong to want a romance like her parents? Like Shiro and Lotor’s?

The romance she _should_ have had.

Allura downed another Paradise, letting the fruity alcohol loosen her up. She had feelings for Lance, but Lotor kept creeping back into her mind. The more she drank, the more she felt she should be by Lotor, not Shiro.

“Allura, you should drink some water.” Coran’s voice was stern next to her, and after a moment she grabbed some water instead.

Lance looked concerned as well, Allura stewing in her indignation and jealousy. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the happy couple, and it killed her that she was down here, not where she should be.

This was all Shiro’s fault.

–-

“She keeps staring at us,” Shiro whispered worriedly. With how much Allura had so far drunk, Shiro feared there might be an outburst.

“Are you finished eating?” Lotor pushed his plate back a bit and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

“Yeah, why?”

“Then let’s go,” Lotor stood. “My people I cannot thank you enough for the wonderful meal, but I think it’s time I retired for the night.”

As Shiro stood and the two left they were followed by goodnights and well wishes, and even some cheeky remarks about ‘getting to bed early’. Shiro looped his arm with Lotor’s as the music faded behind them, making their way up to his home.

At the doorway, Lotor pulled him close and kissed him deeply, face warm from the alcohol and his lover’s closeness. 

“Shiro…”

“Are you sure? Really sure? This isn’t the drink talking?” Shiro wanted, but...were they ready?

“I trust you, more than I have anyone in a long while. I know you wouldn’t hurt me, not on purpose.”

“You almost sound scared of sex,” Shiro had an inkling, but he wouldn’t push.

“I did what I had to do. But that doesn’t mean I wanted to. Or that they cared if I enjoyed myself. It was a tool.” Lotor’s eyes were shining in the dying light. 

“It doesn’t have to be a tool.” 

“I know. I never had the option for it not to be.” Lotor wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, nuzzling his face into them. “I just want… I don’t know what I want.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around him and gently tugged Lotor’s face out of his shoulder. “We have all night, sweetheart.”

He kissed Lotor slowly, arms tight around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tempted to write the scene that follows, but as a separate fic so this one can keep its rating.


End file.
